


just let me adore you

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Flowers, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Ushijima visits Sakusa before his grand opening.Day 5:flower shop/tattoo parlor AU ||anniversary||fake dating
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end. Here we go with day 5!

“Thank you for the flowers.”

“Of course. They’re yellow poppies meant to bring you and your business success.”

Sakusa nodded and leaned in to smell them. The scent was sweet, but not quite as enticing as the light smell of shampoo he had gotten from Ushijima earlier.

“If you’re ever in need of more flowers, don’t hesitate to come by. We have discounts for our neighbors too.”

Sakusa’s nose scrunched up as he heard this. He didn’t mean to, but Ushijima had caught the action and looked at him curiously.

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no,” Sakusa said quickly, shaking his head. “That was more about me than about you.”

Ushijima nodded, but his brow was still furrowed in confusion. Sakusa gave a soft sigh and continued explaining.

“My cousin, one of the other tattoo artists, has called me a neat freak and a germaphobe on more than one occasion. I’m sure you keep your flower shop very clean and orderly, but the thought of being around dirt all day like that is...uncomfortable.”

Ushijima hummed in understanding. “I see,” he mused. “Well, in that case, I suppose I will have to bring you more flowers, if I wish to see you again.”

Sakusa inhaled sharply. Ushijima, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by his choice of words. Pretending to be observing the flowers once more, Sakusa took a moment to calm himself before speaking up boldly.

“Or perhaps you could come by for a tattoo instead.”

He glanced up to try and gauge Ushijima’s reaction. To his surprise, he was smiling slightly.

“Perhaps,” he said. “I’m sure I’ll be in good hands with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626442633969106944/just-let-me-adore-you)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1294309276878544899?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
